Josette Bynum
| birth_place = Minneapolis, Minnesota | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Chicago, Illinois | billed = Memphis, Tennessee | trainer = Eddie Sharkey Eric Priest Rip Rogers | debut = April 3, 2003 | retired = }} Josette Bynum (September 11, 1977), better known by her ring name Josie, is an American professional wrestler formerly signed to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the name Sojourner Bolt and occasionally wrestles for Shimmer Women Athletes and Ohio Valley Wrestling. Career Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2008–2009, 2013) At Slammiversary, then-Knockout Champion Awesome Kong was challenged by Bynum, under the name Josie Robinson, and fellow OVW regular Serena Deeb, with the winner claiming both Kong's $25,000 prize and her Women's Championship. However, both were subsequently defeated in consecutive matches. Bynum returned to TNA on the August 28, 2008 episode of Impact! under the ring name Sojournor Bolt and was defeated by Awesome Kong. On October 12, Bynum, again under the Sojournor Bolt name, took part in a dark match at Bound for Glory IV, where she and Eric Young defeated Christy Hemme and Lance Rock. On the November 20 episode of Impact!, she teamed up with Hemme and was defeated by Angelina Love and Velvet Sky. On December 3, it was announced that TNA had signed Bynum to a contract. On the December 11 of Impact! she was defeated by Christy Hemme. After the match the two women brawled and Bolt became a villainess. On the December 25 edition of Impact!, Bolt teamed with Awesome Kong, Rhaka Khan, and Raisha Saeed in a losing effort to the team of Christy Hemme, ODB, Roxxi, and Taylor Wilde. On TNA's official website, the spelling of her ring name was tweaked to Sojourner Bolt, but later changed back to its original spelling. On the January 8, 2009 edition of Impact!, Bolt, along with Raisha Saeed and Rhaka Khan, accompanied Awesome Kong to the ring for her match against Madison Rayne. At Genesis, Bolt teamed up with Khan and Saeed to form a faction known as the Kongtourage. The Kongtourage was defeated by ODB, Taylor Wilde and Roxxi, however. On the next Impact!, she again teamed with Saeed and Khan in a losing effort to ODB, Taylor Wilde and Roxxi. On the January 22 edition of Impact!, Bolt lost to ODB after via disqualification due to the Kongtourage interfering. On the January 28 edition of Impact!, she competed in a handicap match as she, Rhaka Khan, Raisha Saeed and Awesome Kong defeated ODB. On February 12, 2009, she won a gauntlet battle royal defeating Madison Rayne, ODB, Roxxi, Velvet Sky, Taylor Wilde, Angelina Love, Raisha Saeed, and Rhaka Khan to receive a title shot against Kong. On the February 19 edition of Impact! during an interview with Bolt, she was interrupted by Saeed, who claimed that Bolt talked too much and did not understand anything, to which Bolt responded by saying "she understood, she just didn't listen". The following week on Impact!, Bolt and Rhaka Khan called out both Saeed and Awesome Kong and challenged them to a match, which they won after Bolt pinned Saeed, which in turn made Bolt and Khan fan favorites. On March 5 edition of Impact!, Bolt and Khan lost to The Beautiful People in a four corners tag team match. It was announced on the same edition of Impact! that Bolt would finally challenge Kong for the Knockout Championship at Destination X, which she lost. Bolt turned back into a villainess and competed in the Queen of the Cage match at Lockdown against ODB, Madison Rayne and Daffney, which ODB won. On April 23, edition of Impact!, the evil Bolt defeated Taylor Wilde in a ladder match after knocking Wilde off the ladder with brass knuckles, earning herself yet another shot at the Knockout Championship. She received her title shot on the May 28, edition of Impact!, but lost the match after Angelina Love sprayed perfume in her eyes and then performed her Lights Out finishing move. On the September 3, edition of Impact!, she participated in the Knockouts Tag Team Championship tournament, teaming with Hamada in a losing effort to Tara and Christy Hemme in the first round. After the match, Hamada attacked Bolt. On November 10, Bynum was released from her TNA contract. On March 17, 2013, Bolt returned to TNA as a villainess at the Knockouts Knockdown PPV that aired on September 6, 2013; competing in a three-way match against Hannah Blossom and Taeler Hendrix that was won by Blossom. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **'Death Valley driver' **''Dread Lock'' (Elevated single leg Boston crab) **''Pop, Lock and Drop'' (Diving neckbreaker) **Bearhug **Double knee backbreaker **Enzuigiri **Falling powerslam **Gory special **Multiple suplex variations ***Cradle ***Exploder ***Gutwrench ***Overhead belly to belly ***Vertical **Neckbreaker **Tilt slam *'With Ariel' **'[[Professional wrestling double-team maneuvers#Powerbomb.2C flying neckbreaker combination|Spinebuster (Ariel) / ''Pop, Lock and Drop (Josie) combination]]' **Double back elbow **Double clothesline **Double hip toss *'Tag teams and stables''' :*'KongTourage' (TNA) *'Entrance Themes' :*"Enemy" by Sevendust :*"Ms. New Booty" by Bubba Sparxx Championships and Accomplishments *'3XW Wrestling' **3XW Women's Champion (1 time) *'Midwest Intensity Wrestling' **MIW Women's Champion (1 time) *'NWA Midwest' **NWA Midwest Women's Champion (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Women's Champion,current (5 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #24 in the 2009 PWI Top 50 Females *'World League Wrestling' **WLW Women's Champion (2 times) See also *Josette Bynum's event history External links * Josette Bynum profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:Sleeper Kids World alumni Category:Starr Girls alumni Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Hoosier Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:United States Wrestling Organization alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling current roster Category:Ohio Championship Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Derby City Wrestling alumni Category:OVW Women's Champions Category:1977 births Category:2003 debuts Category:Minnesota wrestlers Category:African American wrestlers Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Fantasy Fight Girls alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling current roster Category:Classic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:French Lakes Wrestling Association alumni Category:Heavy On Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Wrestling alumni Category:Minnesota Independent Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:Phoenix Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Queens Of Combat current roster Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestlicious alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Living people